My Paper Heart: Outtakes from Another Heart Calls
by evieeden
Summary: Outtakes in various POVs taken from Another Heart Calls. E/B/J.


**This is my first outtake taken from Another Heart Calls, my E/B/J polyamory fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing I'd advise that you don't read the story.**

**This outtake takes place between chapter two, Your Love Alone Is Not Enough, and chapter four, Overload, and was written for the birthday of my lovely AHC beta, 1MrsECullen, who has agreed to let this be posted.**

**Thanks to kimmydonn, who took on the stand-in beta role for this outtake – you're a lifesaver.**

**SM owns all, I only own this plot.**

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked**

**BPOV**

Sprinting through the sudden downpour into the house, I slammed the door behind me, fighting off the traitorous tears that threatened to fall. I didn't want to be so upset, I shouldn't be so upset.

So why was I?

My first day at Forks High had gone relatively well until lunch. I mean, people had gossiped and whispered behind my back and several times I had looked up only to see students hastily lowering their pointed fingers away from me, but then I had expected that... to some degree at least. Forks was a small town and, as I had unfortunately been informed earlier, I was big news in it.

I could deal with that though. For the most part people had been friendly and eager to talk to me – some a bit more eager than I would have liked – and I had begun to feel like maybe, just maybe, sticking out the next two years here wouldn't be that bad.

Then came lunch.

The strangely cheerful girl from my Spanish class, Jessica, had happily linked her arm through mine and dragged me down the corridors to the cafeteria, steadfastly ignoring my efforts to extricate myself from her grasp.

Racing me over to the food, where I unenthusiastically selected a limp slice of pizza and a bottle of lemonade, I was then promptly whisked off to a crowded lunch table surrounded by people I vaguely recognised from my classes this morning.

Wedging me between her and a quiet girl who I was pretty sure was in my Trig class, Jessica then proceeded to give me a detailed run down of everyone sat at the table, including name, 'interesting' facts and what she thought of them. It turned out the girl next to me was called Angela and while she was friendly, she wasn't as gung-ho about interrogating me as Jessica seemed to be. I could tell we were going to get along.

As I pushed my pizza around the plate, I took the opportunity to glance around the cafeteria while the other students' attention was distracted away from me and towards their food.

One table, pushed back against the wall and far away from the rest of the student populace, stood out – mainly because its inhabitants were all so incredibly attractive. There were five of them, two blondes, a boy and a girl, two brunettes, another boy and girl, and then a lanky boy with what appeared to be some weird shade of copper-coloured hair.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I turned to face her, away from that table.

"Those guys over there," she gestured. "Those are the Cullens. They only moved down here about two years ago, but they're really weird. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big guy, Emmett, are dating..._and_ they live together." She gave me an expression of what appeared to be horror.

"Well, they're not related are they?" They didn't look like they were, although the two blondes could possibly be biologically related.

"No," Jessica conceded begrudgingly. "The other blonde is Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper; their last name's Hale, not Cullen. They're Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew, I think she fostered them when their parents died, and the other two are Edward and Alice. They're all adopted, even though Dr and Mrs Cullen are really young. My mom thinks Dr Cullen's a dish." She snorted at this and I smiled at the old-fashioned term.

"Anyway, they're all really weird. They don't talk to anyone in school unless they have to, they don't come out with us and I swear this one time, when I was talking to Emmett with Lauren, Rosalie actually growled at me."

"She growled at you?"

"Well, it sounded like a growl anyway. And Alice and Jasper seem to have this really weird on-off relationship and we all think that Edward's gay...Well, Mike thinks that, but I just think he's stuck-up. He won't talk to any of us, you know, and we've all tried."

Tried to hit on the poor boy, I imagined.

"Anyway, I wouldn't bother if I were you."

"Bother what?" I was mystified.

"Trying your luck with him. No offence, but you've got no chance. If none of us did..." she shrugged and I lowered my gaze in embarrassment, staring resolutely at my pizza.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Satisfied with my response, Jessica turned round to talk to a blond girl on her other side. I returned to picking at my lunch.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to look at the table where the Cullens were sat. I don't know what made me do it, I wasn't naturally nosy, but it was like I couldn't help myself. I had to look at them; I needed to know more. Sneaking a glimpse out of the corner of my eye, I saw that I was being watched by not one, but two of them.

The copper-haired boy, Edward, was practically boring a hole into my head, not hiding his frustration with something, meanwhile the other, Jasper, was glancing between the two of us, an amused smirk upon his lips. He didn't appear surprised that I was watching them, but I flushed involuntarily at their attention, titling my head so that my hair swung out and hid my face from view.

I could almost feel their gazes fixed on me though, so sneaked another peek at them. Edward was still frowning in my direction, but Jasper now looked like he was arguing with him. When I looked again a minute later, they both had disappeared out of the room.

Well, that was odd; but then they probably had to get their gawking at the new girl out the way as soon as possible.

All too soon, I was leaving the cafeteria for my biology class, accompanied by Mike Newton , a friendly, affable boy...perhaps a little too friendly.

As we turned a corner in the school there he was, Jasper.

As soon as I saw him, his eyes latched onto me; he looked...predatory, as if he had me within his sight. A slow burn crept up my chest, twitching at my nerves, and I felt an intense desire to move closer to this strange boy – which luckily we were. Mike was blissfully chatting away while I was being stared at hungrily by six foot of stunning masculinity.

I blushed and Jasper's jaw clenched. His eyes momentarily flickered shut before narrowing in on me again and he staggered drunkenly against some lockers.

A pang shot through me and I found myself upset at his obvious distress. I wanted to get closer to him; I wanted to find out what was so alluring about him to me.

And then... I was slammed into a wall, smacking my shoulder heavily against a nearby doorframe as someone barged down the hall with no respect for anyone already standing there.

"Are you ok?" Mike was immediately at my side, helping me regain my balance.

I shrugged his hands off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...who was that?"

"No clue, I was checking to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." I smiled unconvincingly. "I... Hey, aren't we going to be late for class at this rate?"

That was the first strange Cullen related incident. The second came not five minutes later when Mike led me into my Biology class and the teacher pointed out where I was supposed to sit.

I spun around to find that new lab partner was none other than Edward Cullen. Staring out the window, he appeared as if he were some kind of Greek god sent down to earth. I immediately felt my face turn red at the thought and shuffled to my seat with my head down. Sliding my books onto the table and taking a deep calming breath, I raised my head to introduce myself...

...only to find Edward glaring at me, body tensed, hands clenched around the edge of desk, the wood practically buckling under the strain.

His eyes were pitch black and mirrored the hungry look I had seen on Jasper Hale's face back in the corridor.

Again I felt that sharp pain in my chest warning me that something was wrong, but again it wasn't me I was worried about. I sidled imperceptibly closer to Edward, wanting to make it better, only to find myself hurt when he shuffled away to the edge of the desk.

Flushing at his obvious dislike, I swung my hair out in front of my face, trying to hide the sting of rejection I felt from his sight.

We both stayed that way for the rest of class, me with my head down and him with his fists clenched. I wondered that his fingers wouldn't be sore at the end of the hour.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was out of his seat, shooting me a panicked look as he left the room. I stayed seated, breathing deeply as if I had run a marathon, wondering what I had done to make him act that way.

I finally moved when Mike bounced to my side, offering to pick me for his team in volleyball for Gym.

The rest of the school day was a blur. To my relief, and Mike's dismay, I wasn't required to participate today. I spent the whole class sitting on the bleachers, flashes of two pairs of black eyes dancing across my memory.

Afterwards I stumbled out of the gym towards the parking lot, my mind still on the Cullens...well, still on Edward and Jasper.

Who I could now see.

Edward was pacing back and forth, next to the silver Volvo I'd noticed this morning, his hands clawing at his hair in a frenzy. His huge bear of a brother, Emmett, was standing next to him, looking vaguely amused by his brother's actions.

Jasper was emerging from – _wait, was that the forest?_ – flanked on either side by his sisters who were carefully watching his every move.

Something was going on.

By the time I made it down the school steps though, the Cullens had jumped in their car and sped out of the lot.

As soon as the Volvo left my sight, I felt that same pang in my chest from before and rubbed absentmindedly at it. My skin felt prickly and hypersensitive.

I shrugged it off – it was probably a side effect of the cold weather. My mother had warned me all about chilblains.

It hurt though. My chest hurt and, the more that I thought about it, the more my feelings were hurt too. I hadn't done anything...to either of them. Yet both had given me death glares, neither had given me any explanation for what their problem was and Edward had sat there for the entire class, looking at me as if I smelt bad or something, as if it was _my_ fault that he was acting this way.

I suddenly felt very tired – the day's actions catching up on me – and the tears immediately began to run down my face.

I knew I shouldn't have come back to Forks. The school was tiny, the town was small, everyone wouldn't stop staring at me like I was a bug specimen. To top it all off I'd somehow managed to anger two of the most beautiful boys I'd ever seen.

_Whoa! Hold up for a second_.

Two boys. _Two boys!_

Before I came to Forks I had never even really seen one boy that caught my attention and now...now there were two. And they were brothers. What the hell was wrong with me?

Charlie's entrance pushed all thoughts about being interested in two brothers right out of my head and we made aimless small talk over dinner before I retreated to my room with the excuse of homework.

Fetching my English reading out of my bag, I attempted to lose myself in the story and put all thoughts of Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale out of my mind.

I was only partially successful.

Shaking my head, I reread the last sentence, trying to get it to sink into my brain.

"Trouble concentrating?"

I shrieked at the interruption in the silence, jumping out of my chair and spinning around with my back to the wall, one hand raised to my chest to stave off the shock.

Jasper sat there, in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, a small smile upon his face as he witnessed my surprise.

He leaned forward, hands clasped, elbows resting upon his knees. His blond hair fell in front of his face, partially obscuring the dark glint in his eyes from my sight.

"I... how did you get in?" It was such an insipid question to ask, my voice stuttering as I uttered the weak words. Inwardly I kicked myself – there was a strange boy in my room, one who had looked like he would murder me earlier in the day, and I wasn't screaming at him or yelling for Charlie to come and rescue me.

There was seriously something wrong with my head.

"Through the window of course," he answered, clearly amused by my obvious confusion.

I gulped. "The window's on the second floor." It was a stupid statement, but the neurons in my brain weren't currently working.

"It is indeed." His reply was smooth as he eased himself out of the chair and stalked – the only word that seemed appropriate – towards me.

I pressed myself further back against the wall, watching wide-eyed as Jasper approached, my breath hitching. He stood directly in front of me and then took one final step which pressed the front of his body directly to mine.

I shivered at the contact, my head now tilted back so I could see his face. "Jasper."

He inhaled sharply as I said his name and then leaned down. I thought he was aiming for my face, but he moved lower. My eyes fluttered shut as he ran his nose up and down my neck, almost as if he was smelling me.

"So rich," he murmured. I didn't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Stop teasing the girl, Jasper."

Another silky voice came from the direction of the window and my eyes flew open. I couldn't see past Jasper of course, but the fact that he didn't desist his actions, his face was still buried in the crook of my shoulder, indicated that he knew the second intruder.

"I'm not teasing, I'm savouring." He punctuated his statement with a long swipe of his tongue up the length of my jugular. I whimpered.

Chuckling, he drew back, turning towards his companion. Now that he was no longer in my way I could see my second uninvited guest.

A flash of bronze hair and those same ravenous eyes as his brother gave me his identity.

Edward.

I gasped again and Jasper turned back to me, blocking his brother from sight once more.

"Don't worry, Bella," he crooned. "We won't hurt you." I wasn't sure that I truly believed him. He cupped my cheek for a second before sliding his hand down. His fingers pressed lightly along my skin, trailing down to my chest.

"Jasper," Edward warned. Even without the benefit of seeing him I could tell that he was concerned.

"What?" Jasper spun round again and, despite having a good opportunity to make an escape, I stayed where I was, pressed against the wall. Even though my mind was screaming at me to demand to know what was going on, the feeling of comfort and sensation of... right-ness that came from being in the presence of both of them.

I wasn't going anywhere.

I could see Edward again and the expression on his face made my breath catch. Fear and longing battled equally for dominance before a careful blankness descended when he saw my interest.

"You're scaring her."

Jasper took another step back from me, gazing at me imploringly. "I didn't scare you, did I, Bella? I didn't mean too." He raised a hand towards me before thinking better of it.

They were both looking at me now, waiting for my response. I was finding breathing increasingly difficult, their twin golden gazes pinning me in place and sucking the air out of my chest.

Somehow, I found my voice. "I'm not scared." Jasper shot Edward a triumphant glance. "But I don't understand."

Jasper reached forward again, this time lightly gripping my hand in his. He drew me away from the wall and slid his body behind mine, stopping any retreat I might have made. Pressing his chest against my back, he reached around to cradle me, his arms looping around my waist.

"We don't understand either," Jasper whispered, leaning down to breathe the words into my ear. "But can't you feel it, when we're all here together, can't you feel how right this is?"

His thoughts echoed mine and I shivered. Edward's eyes flashed and he jerked forward, stumbling until he was directly in front of me and I was left sandwiched between the two of them.

Jasper continued to speak softly to me as Edward came closer. "There's this pull that draws us to you, that makes us want you. Say you want us too, Bella." His voice was low, coaxing – I would have done anything that voice wanted me to.

"I want you," I choked out. "I want you both, but I don't know why. I just do."

"Maybe it's fate?" Edward spoke to me for the first time.

I felt Jasper's lips curve up into a smile against my skin. "Maybe," he repeated. Extending his tongue, he licked up the shell of my ear. I moaned embarrassingly loudly and then blushed as the two boys laughed.

Jasper was still wrapped around me, swaying lightly. "I think Edward looks a little left out, don't you?"

I was practically hypnotized by that point – the sound of Jasper's voice and the look in Edward's eyes lulling me into a dazed and lustful stupor.

I wanted them. It didn't matter how they had got into my room, it didn't matter that I didn't know why they were here and it didn't matter that, despite our strange attraction, they had upset me earlier.

I just really, really wanted them.

My desire was heightened even more when Jasper took one hand off my body and curled it around the back of Edward's neck, dragging him into a passionate kiss.

I had never seen two men together like this before, never really imagined it, but the reality...

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them – I was sure I saw some tongue slipped in there.

When they broke apart they both were grinning. I was panting rather unattractively.

And then I was being kissed myself – Edward swooped downwards to catch my lips with his and when I whimpered into his mouth he replied with a groan.

Jasper wasn't to be ignored though and as I embraced his brother he began to run his hands over my body, his lips back to dancing over my neck.

After a minute Edward detached himself from me, whisking my top over my head and disposing of my bra before I was spun around and lip-locked with Jasper.

I threw my head back as he palmed my breasts and brushed his thumbs over my nipples. Edward was busy unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my legs.

I was on sensation overload.

There was too much going on, too much for my brain to cope with. There were hands and lips and...other parts making contact with my body too fast for me to register.

Then I was shifted over to my bed in the blink of an eye – propped up against Jasper with Edward pressed urgently to my front. I idly noticed that both boys were still dressed and briefly pouted that I didn't have the chance to see the well-defined bodies that I could clearly feel, but their increased ministrations meant that it didn't trouble me for long.

Edward kissed me again, sliding two fingers inside me and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I shrieked loudly, writhing uncontrollably on his hand.

"Don't you like that?" There was that sinful whisper again. "Don't you see how well we all fit together? How you were made for us?" Jasper's voice rose and fell with my body as Edward twisted his fingers.

And then his hand was gone.

"No," I cried, reaching out for him. The most wonderful feeling had begun to rise up in me, clenching in my stomach.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Edward winked at me and then his tongue...

Oh God, his tongue.

Lashing his tongue against my clit, I screamed again as the spiralling sensation built and then seemed to burst within me.

I wailed uncontrollably and just when I couldn't take any more, Edward stopped. Moving back up towards me, he quickly sucked on my bottom lip before retreating to my neck.

There was so much pleasure, so much bliss.

Then there was pain – twin slices made across my veins, mouths suctioned to my neck.

My limbs quickly grew heavy...

...and I bolted upright.

Flinging myself backwards, my arm flew out, knocking my book and lamp off the desk. The thump as they hit the floor was deafening.

"Bella," Charlie's voice from behind the door was incredibly comforting in that moment. "Are you alright?"

It wasn't real. It isn't real! Jasper and Edward were not in my room. They weren't biting me – I raised my hands shakily to my neck to check. They weren't...

I blushed despite no one being witness to the memories – no, not memories, dream – then realised that I still hadn't answered Charlie.

"I'm fine. I just knocked some stuff over by accident. Sorry. I think I'm just going to head to bed now."

Charlie grumbled an answer, but I heard him shuffling his way down the hall to his bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief.

_What was that?_

I mean I knew that I was a pretty active dreamer – my mom always used to laugh at me for sleep-talking – but I'd never had a dream like that before; never fantasized about _one_ boy before, let alone _two_.

What was wrong with me?

I needed sleep; that was what was wrong with me.

I'd been so upset, so consumed, by thoughts of the strange behaviour of the Cullen brothers that it had obviously carried over to my subconscious. The best thing I could possibly do now was put it out of my mind and go to bed, get some decent rest.

Practically sleepwalking through my night-time routine I settled into bed before remembering my earlier resolve when reading to confront Edward tomorrow at school and demand to know what his problem was.

That definitely wasn't going to happen now. How was I supposed to look at him when I'd imagined his tongue...doing stuff? No. I couldn't talk to him. Or maybe I could, after all, it wasn't like he could read my mind or anything. He'd never know what I had dreamed of him doing and I doubted that I would have much opportunity to speak with Jasper seeing as he was a senior. I was safe.

Nodding my head decisively, I snuggled under the covers and drifted off surprisingly easily.

Waking up the next morning before the alarm, but not before Charlie, I dressed and ate hurriedly, anxiety for the coming day speeding up my actions. I drove to school with shaky hands and parked the truck with a muffled bang of the engine.

A quick glance around the parking lot confirmed that the Cullens and their shiny silver Volvo weren't here yet and I felt my nerves wind even more tightly in anticipation.

I just had to remember that they didn't know about my dream; they wouldn't know what I had thought or what I had imagined them doing.

It was the only thing that was keeping me from melting into a puddle of humiliation in front of the school right now.

A glint of sunlight caught my eye and I inhaled sharply, my body freezing as the car passed me, parking several spaces along.

I watched as four of the Cullen children emerged from the car – Edward was nowhere to be seen. The fragile confidence that I had built up throughout the morning withered around me.

I was sorry that I wouldn't have the opportunity to ambush him today in class and grill him on what was going on.

Jasper was there though and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him as he spoke to his little, dark-haired sister. Alice, I remembered her name was. She touched his arm lightly and I scowled at the contact. I wanted nothing more than to tear her arm out of its socket, get her hands off him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head – I had never been so inclined to hurt someone before, I didn't know what had come over me.

A quick glance showed that Rosalie was now stalking angrily across the lot, muttering and gesturing frantically towards Emmett.

Looking back towards the Volvo showed that Jasper was now watching me, his eyes intense despite the distance between us. I didn't know what I'd done to grab his attention, but a part of me wanted him to get to know me... and that was confusing in itself.

As we stared at each other, my eyes focused onto his lips and I was immediately transported back to my dream last night. Those lips brushing against my skin, kissing up my neck, whispering all those things.

I blushed heavily and shifted uncomfortably. Maybe I just needed time away from the Cullen boys for the moment... or at least until that dream got out of my head.

Flipping my hair in front of my bright red face, I scurried away to class, sneaking peeks at Jasper as I left.

Please let that dream get out of my head...

Either that or please let it come true.


End file.
